Power devices, for example, MOS power transistors attempt to achieve a small on-resistance which is defined by Ron·area, while at the same time achieving a high breakdown voltage Vds when being in an off state. Approaches have been made to manufacture these power transistors on thin to ultra-thin substrates having a thickness of less than 100 μm, for example 70 μm or less and having even a thickness of 10 to 20 μm, depending on the voltage class in which the device is being employed.
According to generally employed semiconductor manufacturing processes, components of semiconductor devices are processed by processing semiconductor wafers. After manufacturing the single devices, the wafer is isolated into single chips. When semiconductor devices are manufactured on thin substrates, problems may arise when isolating the single chips by conventional isolation or dicing processes.